


be kind to yourself, pal

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Other, pls dont date the rotom dex it only wants u to be happy and smile lots, rotom comforts you, this is only platonic and friendship youre not dating the rotom dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: "You didn't make yourself look stupid. Everyone slips up sometimezzz. Even me! And I'm perfect."





	

Rotom hovered closely around the edge of the bed rather than above its trainer, where it usually was. Rotom didn't usually shut down for the night until around 10 o'clock, which was dangerously approaching as the seconds ticked by faster then it could comprehend at the moment. It's dark out, so the only thing illuminating the room was the lamp beside of the hotel bed.

  
Its trainer had already told it that it was best if it went ahead and booted down to rest, but something inside of its circuity told it no. Rotom supposed that meant if something inside of it was refusing, then it was best to stay awake. It was like some sort of an instinct to instantly deny the command. Instead, it backed away from its trainer and let it have its space.

  
Its trainer was upset, but it didn't know how to go about comforting them.

  
"Pal... are you upset?" Rotom tried. They refused to look at it.

  
"Hey, pal, what happened earlier shouldn't be something to beat yourself up over."

  
Its trainer shook their head.

  
"You wouldn't get it, Rotom. Didn't I tell you to boot down?"

  
"Yezzz, you did. I wisely ignored your request. Pal, how can I sleep knowing I left ya like thizzz? As much as I know your team can comfort you too, they can't exactly get the right wordzzz out to help ya."

  
Rotom decided it was best to move closer now. Rotom landed just in front of them on the bed ad they did their best to instantly hide their face in their hands.

  
"I made myself look like a complete idiot today. How am I supposed to recover from that?"

  
Rotom didn't know how to reply. It wasn't sure how to reply. To Rotom and everyone else, it would be a situation they could simply move on from. But Rotom has noticed that its trainer is quite different from some of the other trainers they had met. Their anxiety levels rise over minimum things, like ordering food or paying for things at the store. They lean away from strangers on the street and rarely ever make a good first impression for people they meet right away. Rotom had taken these observations to store in its database, but it boiled down to a fact: despite the fact they were an amazing trainer, its human was anxiety-ridden.

  
"You didn't make yourself look stupid. Everyone slips up sometimezzz. Even me! And I'm perfect."

  
It knew how to make its trainer brighten up a little, because this wasn't exactly the first time Rotom has seen its trainer like this. As expected and anticipated, its trainer laughed softly. For some reason when Rotom began stating facts about itself, they get really amused. Now that's something Rotom didn't get.

  
Rotom floated closer to its trainer, up until it was able to take its trainers face in its handles and rub gently. They cast him an odd look after they stop laughing.

  
"...What are you doing?" You manage, though Rotom is focused.

  
"You do thizzz when your team gets done with a battle, right? They've worked hard so you give 'em lotzzz of love. I'm trying it out to see if it helpzzz my trainer any after a hard day."

  
They blink at Rotom. It waited for a moment for a response, but unexpectedly they start laughing again. Rotom was being completely serious, so it doesn't quite understand what its trainer found so amusing, but it seemed to be working somewhat. It moved on from petting their cheeks to their hair, knocking their hat off in the process. It fell to the floor with a soft thud. It doesn't get much progress there before their trainer reaches up and snatched it out of the air, pulling it closer to their chest.

  
"Uwah? This is definitely a change of planzzz." Rotom comments casually as its trainer carefully gave Rotom the best form of hug they could.

  
"For a Pokemon, you do understand a whole lot."

  
"Wazzat?"

  
They pull away, allowing Rotom to float out of their arms somewhat. They have a soft smile on their face, despite having red puffy eyes. They don't seem so keen on going into detail about what they mean. Rotom doesn't quite understand - it didn't even finish petting its trainer - but its trainer softly tells Rotom that it really is time to go to bed. They take the extra pillow on the hotel bed and set it up on the bedside table, patting it softly. Rotom glances at it for a second before it floated closer to it, resting on top.

  
It supposed that tonight had been quite a bonding moment between itself and its trainer.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote another one of these unironically
> 
> nice
> 
> itstrickstersugar.tumblr.com
> 
> i want to write something ilima or kukui related so drop those requests on me buddos
> 
> or hell i guess keep requesting rotom cause for some reason i'm getting a lot of those


End file.
